Waterfalls
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward Masen's life fell apart the day his parents were killed and he was raped. With no hope left, he is sent to his Godparents. Telling himself he will kill himself when he turns 18, can Carlisle and Esme bring Edward out of his depression and save him?
1. Laying Cold

_**A/N: This is a very dark theme that popped into my head. Don't ask me where it came from, it just did. The chapters will be about this length. Once again, it's just another side story. Please don't ask me for longer chapters. ENJOY!!!**_

_*****WARNING: Mature content: Rape, Cutting, Suicide, Dark Language – DON'T READ if you don't like!*****_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the clever mastermind who does._

**Chapter One – Laying Cold**

"Edward, please talk to me. Nine weeks have passed and you haven't spoken a word to me and your condition is not stabilizing its deteriorating. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please, Edward, talk to me."

Ha! As if I would talk to my doctor… Zack Jones is a good man, don't get me wrong, but there was no way in hell I was going to talk about what happened that night. Not only did I lose my parents that night but I lost myself as well.

I wasn't sure who I was anymore. Sure my name is still Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. and I am seventeen years old, but now if I ever get out of here I'm just another child in the foster care system until I turn eighteen in six months.

If only I could sneak out of this mental institution I've been placed in, but I can't. The night the world I had known slipped away, I cut my wrists. Some foolish doctor who was my attending physician that night, on September 18, 2005, noticed my sliced up wrists and placed me in the suicide watch ward, with my wrists and ankles bound to the bed for three days. Then when they were going to release me to my social worker, Amy Kendrel, I snuck into a hospital room and searched frantically for a sharp medical tool. Having found one I cut my wrists deeply open, hoping to finish myself off, but when I woke hours later I found myself in the back of an ambulance. My wrists were bandaged with white gauze, and once again, my wrists and ankles were bound to the gurney. I asked the paramedic where they were taking me. He told me Chicago's Institution for Unstable Teens. I've been here, bound to the bed on suicide watch, for nine weeks and have refused to speak to my psychiatrist Zackary Jones.

Why do I refuse to speak? He doesn't know me; he doesn't know who I am. Why would I spill my life story out to some stranger who is getting paid thousands of dollars a year to act like he knows how to help his insane patients? As absurd as this might sound, I'd rather stay here, at the institution, where I'm fed – well eat when I want to – and taken care of, rather than be tossed around in the foster care system where I never feel safe. As soon as my eighteenth birthday comes around I am checking myself out of this institution and ending my life once and for all.

"Edward, you are going to continue having vivid nightmares that cause you to wake up screaming, panting, and sweating every night unless you learn to trust me and let me help you. Don't you want your nightmares to stop? Don't you want some control over your life again? I can help those things happen, but you need to lend your hand in that help also by talking to me. I am your friend, Edward, not your enemy."

I snorted at his words. He's not my friend, he is my enemy. Dr. Jones was keeping me here against my will. Who in their right mind, though I am not, would ever want to be stuck in this dismal place? I certainly don't. I'd rather be outside going on adventures like any normal seventeen-year-old boy. But no, I've become an orphan. My parents were killed and my most treasured virtue was stolen from me. Now I am bound to a bed by metal clips in the suicidal ward in a mental institution. Yeah, I would have to say my life is pretty fucked up.

It seems like it was years ago when I was living in my beautiful, country-themed home in the city of Chicago; while going to school, mowing lawns in my neighborhood for extra cash, playing my piano, hanging with my friends, and coming home at dinner time to see my lovely mother standing over the stove finishing up our dinner and then see my father sitting in the family room reading the day's newspaper. It's hard to believe that was only eleven weeks ago… two months and three weeks exactly.

What really damns me to hell is knowing I left that day for school in a horrible mood, fought with my parents, and never said _I love you_ one last time to them. By the time I got home that evening, I walked right into a scene from a horror film. My parents were lying in the middle of the hallway with blood pooling around their limp bodies. My father was dead, his eyes staring blankly ahead. I will never have that image erased from my mind. Then in my mother's weakness, her eyes became alarmed as she whispered a strained warning for me to drop to the ground. I was too late. The man had struck me in the head and I blacked out. I awoke to the most burning sensation and the oddest sensual feeling I had ever experienced as a tightness that felt _so _good pulled me out of unconsciousness. I heard whimpers and I saw my mother crying but her mouth wasn't moving. I realized I was the one allowing those sounds to escape my throat. As I exploded, not really sure what was happening, the man before me groaned in pleasure as my mother shed her last tear before she went limp; then I noticed the pleasurable spurts I was experiencing. That was when realization dawned on me, this man had raped me and my mother had been forced to witness it.

Yes, I've come to accept that I was raped but I deserved it. My parents died believing I hated them and never appreciated them. My true justice would have been being killed along side them. Though some could view that as the coward's way out. Surviving a vicious account of rape makes me have to deal with pain… and the guilt of knowing my mother witnessed it is an addition to that pain. So I deserved to be raped because I deserve this pain that comes with its aftermath.

I heard my doctor sigh, "Edward, Amy, your social worker, she's found your Godparents. Now normally, I would never release you because your treatment has made no progress. But I don't know what else there is to do for you. You don't trust me, you don't talk to me – So, tomorrow your Godparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, are picking you up and taking you home with them. I can only hope that this move will be what you need for your jumpstart on recovery. I'll have your records transferred to a psychiatrist in Forks, Washington, and your Godparents can schedule weekly visits for you." He left my room after he finished.

Like hell I'd talk to another fucking psychiatrist in another new town. Maybe Zack's the one not in his right mind. HAHA! Insane person's joke. Godparents huh? Some Godparents they've been… the last time I saw Carlisle and Esme I was fucking four years old. I think they have a son older than me and a girl about my age. After one week of me living under their roof I will be shipped off to a foster home. They certainly wouldn't want Edward _Fucking_ Masen screwing up their children's lives. And like I mean anything to them… they never visited me. It took them thirteen years, my parents' deaths, and their Godson going loony to bring them back into my life. They better not expect me to be mister politeness because that is not going to happen.

If they actually decide to keep me in their home, it will only be for a short amount of time. Thank God… Because you see, once I turn eighteen, that day will be my release – the day I enter the gates of hell. Not from the sin of killing myself but because of the betraying son that I had become the day of my parents' deaths. Only six months, six months until my soul goes where it belongs.

**Review please! =)**

_The more reviews the faster I'll update!_

_*****SOMEBODY'S MIRACLE has been updated! Please check it out and REVIEW!*****_

.net/s/4817776/14/Somebodys_Miracle

_*****ALSO, now that I've posted this first chapter, I am now finishing the next chapter to Breath of Heaven. Then, Trust Beyond The Sky, will be updated next!!! Don't forget to check out Concrete Angel as well*****_

_**Now please, if you'd like more of this story:**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Doesn't Realize

_*****WARNING: Mature content: Rape, Cutting, Suicide, Dark Language – DON'T READ if you don't like!*****_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the clever mastermind who does._

****Thanks for the REVIEWS, keep them up!****

**Chapter Two – Doesn't Realize**

It was a long, uncomfortable flight to Seattle from Chicago. Carlisle and Esme made several attempts to make conversation with me but I had ignored them. There was no way in hell that I was going to talk to people who were strangers to me. When we arrived at the airport, to my utter displeasure, Carlisle and Esme insisted on carrying the small amount of luggage I did possess. Did they find me incapable of carrying my own bags? No. They were just trying to suck up to me, buy my affection. When we got outside they led me to a black Mercedes that was parked out front. Figures, mister rich doctor must own the fanciest automobile. Then I noticed the two teenagers standing next to the car. They must be Carlisle and Esme's children. After placing the luggage in the trunk, Esme went and stood next to the two teenagers while Carlisle kept to my side.

"Edward, I want you to meet our two kids, Emmett and Alice. Alice is a junior like yourself, Emmett a senior."

"Hey man, do you remember us?"

I cringed away from the older teen as he clutched my shoulder. I glared at him and let out a low growl.

He put his hands in the air and backed off, "Sorry!"

"He was just trying to be friendly, Edward. My brother's the nicest person you'll meet. Please stop being so rude."

I rolled my eyes at Alice's words. Was I in the home of the Tanner family? It certainly felt like I was watching an episode of Full House. Turning my glare away from the pixie-like girl, I swung open the front door of the passenger seat, slid in, and slammed the door shut. I caught, from the side mirror, the shocked expressions on the Cullens' faces but I ignored them, not missing how they cautiously climbed into the car. I nearly missed the moment that Carlisle pulled away from the curb and we begun the journey to Forks.

"Edward, we're here. Time to get up." I heard those words whispered to me along with a gentle shake to my shoulder; that was how I woken up. I hadn't even realized I dozed off on the car ride to _their_ home. I, begrudgingly, opened my eyes and climbed slowly out of the car. When I stood, I felt my mouth drop at the sight of the house. It was a mansion! I quickly recovered from the shock and recollected my mind closing my mouth.

I felt Carlisle give me a gentle nudge and I followed the Cullens into their house. It I thought the outside was beautiful; I was in even more awe with the inside. It was decorated elegantly, very old-fashioned. Sadly, it was the type of home I dreamed of having when I purchased my own place. The ceiling to floor stainless glass windows were gorgeous.

"Edward, we didn't have time to decorate a room for you yet, but you are going to be staying in the extra bedroom we have. It's on the second floor at the end of the hall. It's the last room on the right. Dr. Jones informed us that you like open spaces and nature, so I think you'll find your room much to your liking. Emmett, if you don't mind, could you please show Edward to his room? Edward, I'll bring your belongings up in a half hour. Feel free to roam around and get to know the house. Then in about an hour we'll sit down and have a family discussion."

I scowled and snorted at Carlisle's adjective use of _family_. "Just get one thing straight, I am not your family. I never was nor will I ever be. I'd much rather be back in that hospital than here with you guys right now." I ignored the gasps from the Cullen men and the tears that began trickling down Esme and Alice's cheeks.

I noticed Emmett share a nod with his father and heard him mumble, "Come with me."

I followed him up to the second floor and to the location of the room I would be staying in. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, the room was in favor of my liking. Just like the first floor, my room contained ceiling to floor windows and the view of the forest the house resided in was an absolute beauty… not a better landscape could be placed there. The endless greens of the trees and grass, the pure sounds of nature with the different bird calls. What really struck me was the fact that the windows opened like a door and the natural breeze could come flowing into my room.

Emmett must have seen my aww-struck gaze for he explained to me, "Your room is the only room like this up here. None of our rooms have such a view. This was one of our guest rooms, but like dad said, your doctor said you were a nature boy, in simple terms; so where else would we place you in this house?"

I did not reply, but I simply promised myself I would have to thank Zack for at least telling the Cullens what I enjoyed.

"Okay, well, get yourself acquainted with the house. Dad will be here shortly with your luggage." I heard him make his way down the stairs.

After about twenty minutes I finished my exploration of the mansion that I was going to be residing in for the next six months of my life. Glancing into everybody's rooms, I only came to realize just how spoiled Emmett and Alice must be. With Mr. Rich Doctor Daddy and Mrs. Stay-At-Home Mommy, these kids must get everything in the world they wish for. For once, I was glad that my father got laid off due to negligence with the legal system, because for the past year of my life, I got to understand how to live off a tight income and came to learn that the police were not your friends, they were your mortal enemy. I also came to know that once a lawyer makes a publically known enemy, then you are pretty much dead or stripped of everything you once held dear.

I heard a knock on my door. I remained silent. I heard a sigh from outside the door and then heard the creak as it was pushed open. Carlisle. I had to sigh. There he was with the little luggage I had and he came walking in with a smile on his face.

"Here you go, Edward. I believe that was all there was."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt of small talk.

He sighed, "Look, I know the last thing you want is to be shuffled around. That was why we were called. Dr. Jones felt it was better not to have you placed in the foster care system. And from what I learned about what happened to you and your parents, I completely agree. Yes, I realize you do not consider us your family. And I understand that. Staying away from you for so many years, we never got to bond or get to know one another. But Esme and I, along with Alice and Emmett, just want to help you recover. I realize you might not speak to us right away. But we're all adults here, Edward; I do expect some respect shown from you. Answer simple questions we ask… be civilized. That's all I ask of you, Edward. I know you've experienced the worst kind of traumas know to man-kind, but please know we just want to help you."

I glared at him, my eyes cold and hard, and I did not answer him. He seemed genuine, but I did not trust him. Like Carlisle said, they were not my family. It was their choice to stay away. It was their choice not to help my family when we were crumbling at an alarming speed. Then Hell through its fiery ropes at us and caught us off guard. Now my parents are dead and I'm a fucking rape victim. Where was God when my family needed Him? One thing I noticed while exploring the house was Carlisle's collection of crosses and religious books and paintings in his study room. This family was also religious… something I did not need to be surrounded by at the present moment.

"Well, I'll give you fifteen minutes to unpack your things. Then please meet us in the family room. Please show up, or I will come up here myself and escort you downstairs."

I rolled my eyes disrespectfully at him. It took all my willpower not to flick him off. When I thought he was out of hearing range I whispered, "Six more months… only six months till this misery is all over." But I was wrong because he came rushing back into my room.

"What did you say?"

I stared at him blankly.

"What was this about six more months?"

I continued to stare and refused to verbally speak. I just let out an irritated sigh indicating I was growing impatient and just wanted my space.

Then part of the truth dawned on him, "Oh, six more months till you're eighteen and can leave this joint?" He attempted to crack a smile and made his way down the stairs.

As I began unpacking I couldn't help but smile to myself. Sure, I only had six more months until my eighteenth birthday, but I only had to live this miserable life for another six months until I could free myself of this evil world.

**Review please! =)**

_The more reviews the faster I'll update!_


	3. HELP! Your voice counts!

Hey Guys ---

***I am so VERY sorry for not updating. I have had the worst bout of writer's block that has ever, ever struck me. But this is why I need YOUR help! There is really no excuse for me not updating. It's not because of laziness, it's because my mind had an overload of ideas for all my stories that those concepts all got wrapped up into one HUGE mess and all those ideas crumbled and the horror of writer's block intertwined the stems in my brain.***

The HELP --- I have a question for you all, which story should I focus on and finish next???

Somebody's Miracle,

Breath of Heaven,

Trust Beyond The Sky,

or….

Waterfalls

***Keep in mind that Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven are my BIG stories. And that Trust Beyond The Sky and Waterfalls are my shorter stories.***

**Let me know in a review!**

---I have NOT given up on any of them. I just have a bit of writer's block. So which ever story gets the most votes, that will be the story I finish next. Or at least get moving along first. I will post on my profile which story won in a week's time(Tuesday July 7, 2009), so check back at my profile so you know…

P.S. – I finished my story Concrete Angel. But also, while you're waiting check out my other completed stories: Heaven's Gate, Angel Gracey.

Thanks you guys! Please do NOT give up on me. I WILL finish my stories… Just keep in mind that REAL life also interferes, too!

Sincerely,

-Stacey-


	4. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
